


No Caucus Allowed

by Issandri



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence is a powerful woman. She really is. It's just, the women in her life like to keep her on her toes. Or rather... her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Caucus Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discussion of a political au on queerlaferry's tumblr.

Danny Lawrence was a powerful woman.

There was no doubting her position in Congress, of course, and more often than not she had her so-called peers as well as her underlings shaking in their shoes. Her presence was powerful, her stance, her gaze. As was her body — she kept in good shape for personal reasons (her rivals called her Xena for a reason), and her height gave her certain natural advantages when it came to strength.

But all of that meant nothing when it came to the woman currently kneeling underneath her desk, big brown eyes staring up from between her knees, lips curled into a smirk despite being pressed against the meat of her inner thigh. Soft pink lips drug damply across the sensitive skin, and Danny had to bite her lip to hold in her moan.

Here, in her own damn office, in the middle of her work day, surrounded by people who would say ‘how high’ with just a look from her, Danny Lawrence was absolutely powerless.

And she fucking loved it.

Sharp teeth nipped playfully closer to the taller woman’s center, drawing a gasp and a roll of her hips.

“Jesus, Hollis,” Danny groaned, hands gripping the seat of her ergonomic office chair and legs spreading wide to accommodate the little woman between them. “I agreed to this little mid-afternoon tryst, but I don’t really have time for your teasing.”

“Agreed?” Laura’s fingers walked the long journey up Danny’s leg and smoothed over the bite mark she’d left with a fond caress. “More like begged for.” A not so gentle press of the reporter’s thumb against the crotch of Danny’s panties shut her up before she could reply and a moan ripped from her throat. “Hush now, Mrs. Lawrence. You might be heard.”

“Ha, ha, ha-ahh,” Danny’s attempt at a sarcastic tone was somewhat ruined by the husky gasp midway through, whatever snappy retort she had thought up breezing from her mind as Laura yanked her bikini down past her knees. An insistent face pressed further between the congresswoman’s thighs and drew a slow and deliberate breath, her exhale brushing over Danny’s quivering core. “Sh-shit.”

Laura lips barely brushed around Danny’s slit, pressing over and over against her mons and just outside her labia, tongue flicking over the salty skin, teasing as it laved at Danny’s sweat. Just as Danny opened her mouth to whine at Laura’s teasing again, the reporter finally made her way to Danny’s stiff clit and kissed it, the bundle of nerves thrumming against Laura’s enthusiastic mouth. A groan rumbled in Danny’s throat as her head fell against the back of her chair and her hands threaded through Laura’s hair, tugging slightly when Laura’s tongue prodded at her inquisitively.

A quick knock on the door was their only warning before it was thrown open and Danny had to swallow a shout when Laura sucked hard on her clit. As it was her eyes watered with the exertion of trying to keep from crying out as congressman Kirsch walked in, followed by Danny’s wife.

Oh, fuck.

Carmilla Karnstein was dressed impeccably, managing to casually give off the air of a bored runway model as usual, striding into Danny’s office as though it were hers and the others in her room were her guests. A dress that could barely be called modest draped over her generous form, hem and neckline cut _just so,_ as though made specifically to send heat shooting down Danny’s spine. Her hair was up in a cascading ponytail that revealed the expanse of her long, pale neck, and made Danny’s mouth water. The sight of her in conjunction with the feeling of Laura’s hushed breathing against her bare cunt was enough to drive Danny insane.

And on top of that, Kirsch was speaking for some reason. “Lawrence! Heard you were the great mind behind that proposal that’s got LaFontaine scrambling. You’re gonna cause a shitstorm around here if you’re not careful. Perry’s already pissed at you for the last time you ruffled their feathers.”

“I can handle it.” _Shut up and leave. Shut up and leave. Shut up. And._ Leave.

“Of course, I didn’t say you couldn’t. You’re practically an Amazon, and honestly, I doubt anybody could stop this bill even if they tried. But I’m just saying, be careful. LaF’s been snooping lately and has ticked quite a few people off, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they came after you next.”

“Like she said, I’m sure Danny can handle it.”

Danny’s eyes flicked over to her wife, sweat pooling at the juncture of her neck and shoulder at the simmering smirk that Carmilla was sending her way. The congresswoman gulped. She knew that look. “Hello, dear.”

“Mm,” Carmilla sauntered past Kirsch, her hips swinging as she moved to sit on the edge of Danny’s desk and crossed her legs, the hem of her dress riding up her thigh slightly. Danny swallowed a hard lump in her throat, jumping when she felt something soft brush against her inner thigh.

She looked down briefly and her hands curled into fists on top of her desk. Laura was planting kisses across the expanse of her skin again, a sly grin on her lips. Jesus, these women were going to kill her.

“Well,” Kirsch began, and Danny mentally cursed. She’d almost forgotten he was there. “In any case, I advise steering clear of reporters for a while. LaF’s been talking to at least one, and while I don’t know who exactly, I know they’re sleazy as hell. And damn good at their job, too.” He paused. “Hey, hasn’t that cute one been hanging around lately? I’ve seen her quite a bit.”

Danny cleared her throat, closing her eyes momentarily when Laura chuckled silently against her slit. “Ah, cute one?”

“Holstead. Or Holly. Hollis? Hollis, Laura Hollis!” He snapped his fingers and laughed. “She and I were flirting a week or so ago, so I definitely remember her.” Danny couldn’t hold back her snort, and it turned into a cough when Laura’s tongue circled around her clit. Her wife raised a concerned eyebrow and slid her hand across Danny’s shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her back and murmuring in her ear. Danny’s face started getting redder and redder, although her cough subsided.

“Kirsch, do us a favor and scram, why don’t you?” Carmilla drawled, pressing a kiss against Danny’s temple before shooting a look at the congressman that had his jaw snapping shut when he went to protest. “Danny’s a busy woman, but she thanks you for your concern. Don’t you, _dear_?”

"Uh-huh!" Luckily the squeak in her voice could be explained away as a result of her coughing fit and not because she currently had a cute reporter thrusting her surprisingly dexterous tongue in and out of Danny’s cunt unrelentingly.

Luckily Kirsch was smart enough to listen to Carmilla without complaint, quickly said his goodbyes and left. Danny sucked in air, trying to catch her breath, and Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at her wife.

"I know I look good, Danny, but you usually have a bit more control than that." The dark haired woman cocked her head to the side and swooped down to kiss her wife gently on the lips.

Danny came with a cry muffled against Carmilla’s mouth.

Carmilla pulled back in surprise and stared at her wife with wide dark eyes. “Did you seriously just…?” Danny groaned, eyes squeezed shut and body slumped in her chair.

A pause. An upward quirk of lips, shiny with saliva and bright red lipstick. Carmilla grabbed the back of Danny’s seat and pulled it away from her desk, peering down to see Laura wearing a shit-eating grin and copious amounts of the congresswoman’s come on her face.

The reporter licked her lips and Carmilla chuckled darkly.

“Naughty girl,” she purred, delighting in the blush that coloured Laura’s cheeks. “And here I was hoping to have a little fun.”

“You can still—” Laura’s flush darkened and she bit her lip, watching as Carmilla’s eyes flashed with a heat that made her squirm.

“Oh?” Laura’s gaze dropped and Carmilla smirked, brushing her wife’s lap as though freeing it from dirt — Danny cracked open an eye and grunted but was still quite out of commission — and seated herself on it. “Well then, cupcake. My turn?”

Laura’s hands shook as they caressed their way up Carmilla’s legs, her gaze trapped in that nebulous darkness between them still largely hidden from the fall Carmilla’s dress. As the reporter pushed it up and over the curve of her lover’s hips, she sucked in a sharp breath.

Had been hoping to have a little fun, indeed.

Carmilla wasn’t wearing panties.

A choked moan sputtered from Laura’s throat and Carmilla threw her head back and laughed, leaning into Danny’s chest and staring down at Laura with hooded eyes as she spread her legs and patted her thighs.

“Come on, cutie,” she cooed, delighting in Laura’s obvious hard swallow. Carmilla hooked a leg around Laura’s shoulder and pulled her closer, lifting an eyebrow when Laura’s eyes drifted shut as she inhaled Carmilla’s scent before grazing her teeth over her inner thigh. “Mmm, such a sweetheart.” Carmilla’s palms cupped Laura’s cheeks and forced her to look up, grinning down when she saw the lust blazing in Laura’s ever-darkening eyes. “Let’s not faff about though, honey, you know what I want.”

Laura bit back a sound that was a deep cross between a growl and a moan before leaning forward and dragging her tongue roughly across Carmilla’s folds. Slender hands dug into the outside of Carmilla’s thighs as Laura’s nose prodded and nuzzled her clit. “Hnngh,” Laura whined, lapping up Carmilla’s juices eagerly, drinking them up as quickly as they could spill. “So wet.”

“Good girl,” Carmilla praised, her voice husky and low, her teeth chewing fervently on her lower lip as Laura’s tongue curled and wriggled inside of her. “You’re all kinds of greedy for it, aren’t you?” Their eyes met and Carmilla let out a shaky breath at the intensity of Laura’s gaze, the small woman caressing Carmilla’s inner walls with a practically acrobatic tongue. Carmilla rolled her hips, grinding both against Laura’s face and Danny’s lap, moaning into the back of her hand.

“Fuck.” A husky snarl breezed over Carmilla’s ear and pulled her lips into a smile even as she ground into Laura’s earnest mouth.

“Welcome — back,” Carmilla huffed, barely able to catch her breath, a tiny shriek trapped behind tightly pursed lips when Laura kneaded at her thighs and nipped at her stiff clit.

Danny’s arms wrapped around Carmilla’s waist as she writhed, the taller woman’s shins hooking her wife’s ankles and spreading her legs wider as Laura’s tongue worked at her center. Carmilla let out ‘oh’ after ‘oh’ in a breathy mantra, whimpering when Danny suckled on her earlobe and growled low against her skin. Nerves on fire and hyper aware of the two mouths brushing points of heat into her flesh like supernovae exploding, Carmilla gripped Danny’s thigh with one hand and buried the other in Laura’s hair, tugging mercilessly at her brown locks as she came with a silent scream.

The office was quiet aside from the heavy breathing of the three women, each slumped against one another, eyes closed, sated.

“Well,” Laura said, tone bright as she worked her jaw and crawled out from beneath Danny’s desk, “That was fun, but I think this interview is over. See you guys for dinner?”

Carmilla chuckled and eyed her amusedly as Danny squeezed her wife’s hips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her neck. “Mm, make sure you’re not late. I’m craving a little creampuff for desert.” Danny laughed and Laura rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure you are.”


End file.
